To Heal a Broken Heart
by Fluffy1322
Summary: The Jewel is done they all thought will relief. Finished. After years of work they finally did it. So whats Inuyasha's wish? And how will i change the course of thier lives? Similar to The Future World but really different plot. Still Sess/Kag. Please rea


To Heal a Broken Heart

_**To Heal a Broken Heart**_

**Chapter 1: A Trip Down Memory Lane.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

A/N: I am aware this may remind those who read Future World that the plot is kind of similar. The beginning though needs to start this way, but I promise not be redundant and to give a whole new story. So let's begin!

"Alright, Grandpa! Geez, I told you a million times that I would go and get it." Kagome yelled hotly.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! What you're going to get is a large part of history and your heritage! You need to be more involved w-…" the aged voice was now to far away to hear what he was saying. It was now a low murmur in the background.

"Yea, I know, I know… As if I care anything about that part of my heritage…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Wow, I haven't been in here for years. Tomorrow will be the sixth year I was thrown back through the well," Kagome remembered out loud. Kagome stopped in the middle of the well house. Seeing the well caused her to be lost in a memory.

"_Kagome! We did it! We finished the jewel! After all this time we really did it. Naraku's dead and the jewel is put back together." Inuyasha exclaimed loudly._

"_Yes, we did it Inuyasha." Kagome replied softly. In the five years she had been with Inuyasha and the rest she grew in body and mind. She now stood a even 5' 6" and had soft, subtle curves. Her temper that was once always at the ready mellowed out some and she had a look in her eyes that showed she knew too much for her age. _

_The last year changed them all. Kagome in the most; while traveling Kagome was kidnapped when she decided to take a walk and clear her head._

_(story in a memory. Sorry that it might confuse but it's needed)_

_Sango and Miroku were getting married and Kikyou was gone. When she had walked farther into the woods she heard a rustle. Slightly cautious and tinged with fear Kagome called out in what she hoped was a firm voice. "Whose there? Come out and let me see you."_

_Kagome had heard nothing and began to think that it had just been an animal. Feeling foolish, Kagome laughed lightly. "All this stuff running through my head is making me jumpy."_

"_Is that right?" Came a low, masculine voice. It sounded harsh and breathy, as if he was wrought with anticipation._

"_Whose there?" Kagome yelled out, not caring that her voice almost cracked. _

"_My, My Kagome-chan, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. After all we are practically family. For you know all about me and I certainly know all about you," the voice chuckled at his own joke._

_Eyes wide with fear, Kagome tried to place the voice. It indeed sounded familiar._

"_Come on Kagome-chan," the voice taunted._

_With a jolt, Kagome realized exactly who it was. How could she not know? This man had tormented her friends and herself for years._

"_Naraku." Kagome spat hatefully. She instinctively reached for her bow only to realize she didn't have it. Stupid, Kagome, Stupid!!_

"_Ahh, there see you did remember me." Naraku said with a grin that chilled. When he saw her reach behind her, he only grinned wider, "Why Kagome-chan did you forget your precious bow? That's not very safe, you know. There could be someone that might try to take," at this he paused. The words were parental but the look in his eyes was anything but, "advantage of a woman all by herself."_

"_Go to hell, Naraku," Kagome stated flatly._

"_Now that isn't very nice, where are your manners?" Naraku reprimanded softly. He moved closer now. Slowly but steadily he moved towards her; for every step forward Kagome took two scrambled steps back. That was until she hit a tree and couldn't move anymore._

"_Kagome-chan," the half-demon clucked. As if he was scolding an unruly child. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I promise I won't hurt you."_

"_I have every reason to be afraid of you, you jerk. And don't tell me pitiful lies. They annoy me so," Kagome commented nonchalantly. As if it didn't matter that the thing in front of her frightened her and she was just annoyed of his presence. Inside though, she was trying to swallow her heart that jumped dangerously into her throat. She was alone and they didn't have a clue she needed help. No they didn't have a clue, why would they? Inuyasha had made sure no one was in a 50 mile radius. No one but Naraku and Sesshoumaru could get by Inuyasha's nose even if it was cloaked. And Naraku wouldn't come himself, he never did, and what did Sesshoumaru need to cloak his sent for? So she was safer than a bug in a rug to go and take a walk if she so choose. And she so choose. Inuyasha's logic made sense and nothing had ever happened before so why would something happen now? But it did happen now and she was paying for it for not being precautious and bring her bow. So no she wouldn't blame her friends. She only had herself to blame. If she got hurt then she would place no blame on the people that were so dear to her._

_Coming out of her own thoughts she noticed that her comment made her unseemly companion angry. She saw his eyes darken and his mouth pull into a slight snarl. Oddly pleased to have made the half demon angry, Kagome smiled smugly. And, though she had never tried to do this before, forced herself to call to her miko powers in hopes to blow him away. Surprisingly, her hands glowed purple and she pushed them onto Naraku. Startled, he stumbled back and looked at her with pure fury. The power that had been in her has had burned hand prints into his skin. Other than that he looked more furious than hurt. Kagome looked down at her hands and saw that the purple glow had faded. Slowly she looked up and was shocked to see him right next to her. _

"_That was unnecessary, Kagome-chan. Now you have made me angry." Naraku snarled out, sounding every bit of a demon and monster that he was. He lift his hand and circled it easily around her neck._

_Kagome gasped softly, the use of the power had drained her and she was already fighting to stay awake. With the pressure on her neck, she passed out quickly. Not before she heard the faint noise. A voice. The noise was a voice._

"_It seems that Inuyasha and his pack are here. Though one, the onna, is quite close…" the voice trailed off. And right before she lost the will to fight staying awake she looked over and saw Sesshoumaru standing there with a blank look._

"_Help…" With that she passed out._

"_Well, that was quick, Kagome-chan. You shouldn't have used that power. It only made you weaker and made you pass out faster. And that's a shame. I so wished to see you struggle." Naraku cooed softly. As a parent would to soothe a animal or child. But the words weren't made to soothe, but to scare, if she had been awake._

"_Naraku." Sesshoumaru said blandly. He shouldn't even be doing this. What did it matter to him that his brother's bitch was taken? But there he was caring when he shouldn't have and asking when he wouldn't have, but her eyes and voice pleaded to him so sadly that he hardly thought before he realize what he was doing?_

_The half-demon wipped around and cluched the body to him closer in something lovers would do. But Naraku wasn't a lover. He hated and he did it with a cold passion. He was greedy and wouldn't let the Demon Lord take the prize he'd just won._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru! What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing around this area?" Naraku questioned in fake happiness._

"_Just passing though and checking on my land," Sesshoumaru stated coolly. "And, if I may ask, what are you doing with my half-brothers woman?"_

_Naraku jerked subtly and tightened his hold on the passed out woman. The woman was his now, not that horrible half-breed. _

"_That is none of your concern, My Lord," Naraku said. Then he bowed and tried to take his leave. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to leave now." He turned around and started to walk away._

"_Stop," Sesshoumaru commanded. "Leave the woman. She does not wish to go with you and she does not belong to you." Sesshoumaru stated firmly. She's mine. Mind blank at the ridiculous thought, Sesshoumaru didn't notice that Naraku turned around and a sent a tentacle at him. The attack didn't land but it took his attention long enough that when he defended himself the half-breed was gone. Slightly angry at being fooled so easily Sesshoumaru turned around to where he entered and saw Rin standing there. She, over the years, had become used to the danger and attacks, but Naraku and wolves still scared her. But he could tell that she wasn't just scared. She was terrified, but not for herself. No, rarely ever for herself, but for Kagome. The woman had worked her way into Rin's heart over the years and she felt as if the woman was her mother. He knew this and that, he told himself firmly, was the reason he was going to his little brother and tell him what had happened._

_By the end of the whole kidnapping, Kagome had been gone for four months. She was beaten and starved. She, thankfully, wasn't raped. She was different when she was saved. She flinched when Inuyasha yelled. Cried when Miroku had, being himself, touched her butt. It only that happened once, but it was enough to know that Kagome wasn't the same carefree girl anymore. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha brought her to her mother. Where she held herself calmly and didn't cry like he though she would. Her mother wept and hugged and rushed about and Kagome just sat and watched calmly. _

_It was like that for months. She slowly started getting better around people and not to fear the people she loved. But she never yelled at Inuyasha for being a jerk or smoldered when someone insulted. She just took it and apologized. Then Sesshoumaru came one day and everything changed. He walked right up to her and got into her face about not living anymore and just wasting the life they all worked to get back for her. And if she didn't shaped up soon that everything they did would all go to waste and they should have never bothered. Kagome looked in shock, for she had never heard the man speak so much at one time. She smacked him right across the face. And laughed her head off when he looked at her stunned and angry. And she then walked up to him and hugged him. When she let go she was smiling and promising that everything that had happened would be their little secret. 'Cause she didn't want the scary Dog Demon to be embarrassed about being slapped or hugged. _

_Kagome smiled then and laughed suddenly, "Oh Inuyasha! We did it! We finally finished the jewel."_

_Sango and Miroku grinned at each other. They could finally get married and live life peacefully. Surrounded by their family and their friends._

"_So Inuyasha, what are we going to do with it now?" Sango asked suddenly._

"_I'm using it so I can become a full demon of course," Inuyasha answered passionately._

_Kagome stopped smiling then. Become full demon? Why would he do that? What if he wouldn't be Inuyasha anymore? She couldn't bare it if he was the demon he was when he turned demon now. _

"_If that is what you want Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, knowing she wouldn't stop him when he had searched for the most ardently._

"_Yup, when I'm a full demon, I won't be the filthy half-breed to any one anymore. Now how do I do this? Just say it?" Inuyasha asked in concern. What if they couldn't find out how to use it? Then he would never be a full demon!_

"_Well that seems the most logical," Miroku stated. He was getting a bad feeling about it but he didn't want to spoil the mood._

"_Alright," Inuyasha said and he concentrated on the jewel. "I wish to become a full blooded demon." At first nothing happened and Inuyasha felt panic start to well within him. Then the jewel started to glow. It glowed brightly for a long time before the light mellowed out. When Sango started to ask when happened a voice stopped her._

"_You have made your wish, young one. You can not take it back now that it had been spoken," the voice stated. It was coming from the jewel!_

"_I know that! Why would I want to take it back? Its all I have ever wanted," Inuyasha yelled._

"_Are you sure young one? Are you willing to risk your real happiness for something so superficial?" The voiced questioned softly. Making Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku frown in confusion. What was the voice talking about? None noticed that Kagome had started to glow and cry. She knew this was it, the day she went through the well for the last time._

"_Hey Kagome do you know what-," Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he looked up and saw Kagome covered in purple light and crying. "What's going on?" he demanded in panic. What was happening? What was Kagome doing?_

_Kagome smile softly, "Inuyasha you know that I'm not meant here. I was only a means of getting the jewel back to this time. I realize that now."_

"_What? No, your staying here. We just got the jewel finished. Sango and Miroku are going to get married and have a ton of pups, babies, whatever. And your supposed to stay here with me. Us." Inuyasha rambled. His panic full-blown now. Why was Kagome talking about leaving? It wasn't funny._

"_This isn't funny Kagome. Stop talking like that. And what's with that light?"_

"_Inuyasha," Kagome said on a sob, "I'm sorry."_

"_What? NO! This isn't funny. Stop it!" Inuyasha near hysterical in his anger and panic._

"_You said that this is what you wanted. You knew that she would never be able to stay here. As long as the jewel was here and existed than she could be here. But you made your wish. And you can't take that wish back. You wish is to be Full Demon. You wish is granted," the voice floated off softly. In a sudden flash of light that lasted for what seemed a lifetime, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was no where to be found._

"_Kagome? Kagome I told you this isn't funny. Why are you doi-" Inuyasha cut off and looked at his hands. They had blue strips on them. Frantically, Inuyasha reached up and found no ears on the top of his head, but on the side. And they were pointed, like an elf._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured. What had he done? He had practically sent the one person, who meant more to him than his own mother once had, away for the want of being full demon._

"_So little brother you finally did it. You got the jewel. What are you going to wish f-," Sesshoumaru stopped and stared. His little brother looked different, very different. Like that one time he had seen him in his full demon form. But the eyes were the same as if he was a half-demon. What exactly had he missed?_

"_Well, little brother, what happened here? And it seems that one person in your pack is missing? Where is your woman Inuyasha? Did you make her angry again?" Even as he said it he regretted it. And he rarely regretted anything. Inuyasha's eyes turned blank and had a glossy sheen to them. What Had happened?_

"_Inuyasha?" Unsure, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. While they were far from being close, they had buried a lot of the hate between when the woman was kidnapped._

"_I sent her away. I fucking sent her away," Inuyasha said violently. It wouldn't have stunned him so much the way he said it if he had said it the way he normally would have. But when Inuyasha said that statement, it was deeper and slightly husky. Was his little brother crying?_

"_I am sure that after you go and apologize then she would forgive you," Sesshoumaru assured carefully._

"_I can't. The wells sealed. I sent her back for good. All so I could be a full demon," Inuyasha bit back a sob._

"_What?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief. Inuyasha was a full demon and he sent away the woman to get it? With out knowing why, he got angry._

"_Why the hell did you that little brother?" Eyes slits, Sesshoumaru raged in his mind. After he had helped and worried over that little slip of a woman and come to really like. More than he really wanted to admit. Because he couldn't like a human and the said human was Inuyasha's bitch. No matter how much that made him want to rip his brothers head off for, he had her first._

"_I didn't know that she would have to leave for me to become full demon! I wouldn't have wished for it if I had," Inuyasha screamed, his throat going suspiciously tight as he did so._

"_Well, Little Brother, what are you going to do about it?" Sesshoumaru asked. Seeing his anger was unneeded and not necessary._

"_We are going to get her back. We did it once before and we will do it again," Inuyasha said with his eyes set in determination._

For all Kagome knew though was her friends were content and married. She had no idea that for six years they had traveled the world to find out how to get her back. When she was teleported back through the well that time six years ago she cried her eyes out. She had lied down in the bottom of the well for five hours. Crying and sleeping and repeating.

Soon though her mother came because she heard the noise and had held her. Just held her, not asking or prying about what had happened. For that Kagome was thankful. After she was in the house she told her mother what had all happened. Her mother cried with her for she loved Inuyasha and the rest of her friends though she never met them. She didn't do much after she came back. After a month she decided that life would and could go on. She needed to do something with what she had and move on. Now six years later she was a successful lawyer and able to remember her friends with a soft heart. She no longer shed tears. She had moved on and made a life for herself. She had a steady boyfriend and great friends.

Kagome moved through the well house and looked through the few boxes on the floor for the one her Grandpa wanted. With her back to the well she didn't notice that it began to glow a muted red, but she did notice when she was through back against the wall of the well house from an explosion. Thankfully nothing large enough to damage, but certainly enough to toss her slim body around.

The former miko got up and grumbled about brothers and how they should not leave explosives in the well house. Or anywhere for that matter. She should have never given him those fireworks all those years ago. When she dusted herself off and confirmed that she had nothing but bruises, she noticed a light coming from the well. Curious, Kagome walking over and looked down in.

Kagome stumbled back with a small scream, "Oh My God…" She felt like someone had hit her with a car. She couldn't breathe.

"Well it seems like it finally worked. Six years too." Came a low masculine voice.

When Kagome looked up she tried for a smile, "Hello again, Lord Sesshoumaru."

A/N 2: This is my best story yet. I have never in my life written a chapter so long. And I am sorry to say this but the rest (few as they may be) will be a heck of a lot shorter. Unless I feel like writing like a maniac again. Anyway tell me if you liked it or if I should change something about it. But please don't flame about it being kind of like Future World. I warned you at the top of the story. Please review! Til next Time!


End file.
